poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Adventure Time World/Taking Rigby and Mordecai Home
This is how Our Heroes went to the Adventure Time World and how they bring Mordecai and Rigby home in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. They made out of the Portal and they saw Finn, Jake, Mordecai and Rigby running from something Tino: '''Guys? '''Mordecai: '''Talk Later! Run now! '''Dora Kid: '''What's with him? They saw a Giant Cake Monster and they are running away from it and they hide from it '''Tino: CAKE!? Finn: 'And it's going to eat us! '''Tino: '''How did it happen? '''Mordecai: '''Well, you see this. Flashback has Started Rigby and Jake are watching a Monster Movie '''Scientist: '''Soon, Igor, it will be time, soon the lighting will commence. Soon I shall bring my creation to life! '''Rigby: '''Soon, I'll get my sandwich to watch this. Finn and Mordecai making a Cake for Jake's Birthday '''Finn: '''Here's the frosting I'll need later, and I have my cake decorations. '''Mordecai: '''Look it's starting. They have to follow the ingredients from Princess Bubblegum on TV '''Princess Bubblegum: '''Now, if you all ready, we'll start, okay? Now to make our cake fluffy and yummy, add in a whole cups of baking soda. '''Finn & Mordecai: '''One whole cups of Baking Soda. '''Princess Bubblegum: '''Three Dashes of Vanilla. '''Mordecai & Finn: '''Three Dashes of Vanilla. '''Princess Bubblegum: '''Half of cup of sugar. '''Mordecai & Finn: '''Half a cup of- They realised they forgot the Sugar '''Mordecai: '''Oh no, we forgot the Sugar! '''Finn: '''Rigby, quick! You keep adding the Ingredients like she says while we ran to get one. He and Mordecai left '''Rigby: '''Okay! '''Princess Bubblegum: '''Now the next thing we need to add is a cup of flour. '''Rigby: '''Mordecai and Finn didn't make this one so big. So put them all. He put all the Flour '''Princess Bubblegum: '''2 sticks of Yeast. '''Rigby: '''Twelve sticks of Yeast. He put them '''Princess Bubblegum: ' Add a cup of Milk. '''Rigby: (in Garfield's voice) All the Milk. Princess Bubblegum: '''Add in the few piece of Chocolate. '''Rigby: All of the chocolate we have in the house. Then Mordecai and Finn came back with the Sugar Mordecai: '''Thanks, Rigby. Me and Finn will take over. '''Rigby: Yeah. Cooking is more fun with other heroes. He leave with the Sandwich Finn: Ok. Where were we? The sugar bag lands on the remote Scientist: ''' 2 cups of vinegar. '''Mordecai: 2 cups of vinegar?! Finn: Well. I guess she knows what she is doing, Mordecai. Scientist: '''Sodium Carbonate and Sulfur. '''Finn: '''Sodium Carbonate and Sulfur? '''Mordecai: '''Where can we? Oh, that's right! My old Chemistry Set! They went off to get Mordecai Chemistry Set, and they put it on the bowl '''Scientist: Add in the Ammonium Chloride. Finn: '''Ammonium Chloride? '''Mordecai: This is weird. Scientist: Now, it is time to.... The TV Switch programs Princess Bubblegum: Put the batter in the pan and put it in the oven. Mordecai: They put it in the oven and they watch the Monster Movie with Rigby and Jake Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes